monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
House
House is a genre of electronic music that first appeared in Chicago in the early 1980's. It has—and continues to be—one of the most influential genres within electronic music. It has given rise to many genres and subgenres of electronic music, such as Electro House. House music is generally focused on a dance rhythm with 4/4 beats, hi-hat cymbals, and manufactured repeated baselines. While a direct descendant of disco, house is based around electronic production, and is typically more minimalistic. The color associated with house on Monstercat releases is orange. Progressive House: The most common subgenre of House music, featuring methodical measure formatting of either 8, 16, or 32 bars. It has become so vast that it could be considered a subgenre of its own, which is why it is included under its own header. The choruses of Progressive House typically are club-influenced and upbeat. It typically sits at a BPM range of 115 - 130. This subgenre features wide, spacious, ample, immersive introductions and breakdowns, which eventually lead to one or more climaxes. It is over-all less bass driven compared to Progressive Trance, focusing on world and atmosphere building through more euphoric & melodic means, rather than electro-influenced & bass driven melodies. It has two sides to it: The melodic sound that dominates mainstages, as well as the deeper side that does not focus on a drop, but instead on slowly building progressions that are meant to pull the listener in for 8+ minutes at a time. One of the other main focuses of Progressive House is, as the name implies, the progressive structure which features more calm and organized transitions compared to the cut-based transitions that dominate many mainstages to this day. Examples of Progressive House: Other Prominent House Subgenres: Afro House: A subgenre of House music that gets its roots from South Africa and its culture. It makes use of Melodic House sound design, but includes many influences from South Africa. Since Africa is considered the birthplace of music, Afro House '''producers are sure to reflect that in their productions. '''Bass House: '''A subgenre of House music that puts heavy emphasis on the bass, hat structure, and the groove aspect of normal House music. It developed and separated itself from UK Bassline / Bassline Garage / Bassline, from which it drew its characteristic, iconic, simple, modulating FM basses. In time, it was fused with Dubstep. Examples: '''Brazilian Bass: '''A subgenre of House that was coined by Brazilian producer, '''Alok. It has similarities to its counterpart, Ghetto House, but has distinct Techno undertones & Latin influences within its sound. Musicians who currently produce Brazilian Bass include, but are not limited to, Alok, Sevenn, Liu, & Kage. Deep House: '''As stated in the name, this is the deepest form of House music, featuring heavy emphasis on bass-driven melodies and lengthier track durations, reaching upwards of 8+ minutes in some instances. It is intended to be immersive through a bass-driven, deep, and more minimalistic approach and sometimes a slower tempo which can range from around 100 BPM to anywhere in the vicinity of that of the standard for House music. A characteristic element is the use of deeper plucks that are sometimes coupled with plenty of reverb to create a more profound, intimate atmosphere, which is the main focus of this subgenre. Deep House tracks typically follow a Progressive structure. '''Disco House: '''The most directly influenced from the Disco era, Disco House (also called Funky House) makes use of Disco sound design, samples, and vocal processing to create groove-based production. There are still many prominent labels releasing it alongside Tech House, such as '''Toolroom, Defected, and Glasgow Underground. Electro House: '''A subgenre of House whose development was heavily influenced by Electro-funk and Tech House, incorporating more aggressive electronic synthwork into the popular 4-on-the-floor House template. It spawned a lot of subgenres in the process. For more information on Electro, see the Electro page. '''Fidget House: Fidget house, or fidget, is "defined by snatched vocal snippets, pitch-bent dirty basslines and rave-style synth stabs over glitchy 4/4 beats." It contains influences from Chicago house, Detroit techno, Baltimore club, Kuduro, Pimba and hip hop. French House: '''A style of house music originally produced by French artists, a popular strand of the late 1990s and 2000s European dance music scene and a form of Euro-disco. The defining characteristics of the sound are heavy reliance on filter and phaser effects both on and alongside samples from late 1970s and early 1980s American or European disco tracks, causing thicker harmonic foundations than the genre's descendants. Most tracks in this vein feature steady 4-on-the-floor beats with a tempo range of 110–130 beats per minute. Oftentimes, the use of simple analog or analog-styled synths is employed, accompanied by bass guitars and, occasionally, vocals processed using a "talkbox" effect. '''Future House: '''The subgenre of House, also named UK Deep House, meant to push the boundaries, coined by megastar DJ, Tchami, in 2011. It has been said to have been pioneered by Oliver Heldens, and is typically characterized by bass-driven metallic synthworks. It is a descendant of Deep House which sometimes leaves its traces as a stylistic origin within pluck sounds. Future House usually places heavy emphasis on rhythm, employing the use of off-beat basses, swing and rhythm-reinforcing percussion patterns. One popular instrument choice is the piano, being played in a swung, off-beat manner to create a "bouncy" effect and emphasize the rhythm. A common technique met in Future House, used in the sound design, is layering two oscillators, one of them being at a perfect fifth interval compared to the other, as a means of producing harmony and a more pleasant / complete sound. Compared to other House subgenres, this is more club-driven. '''Ghetto House: '''Features minimal 808 and 909 drum machine-driven tracks and sometimes sexually explicit lyrics. The use of pitch bending is often employed for the basslines and vocals, which can be influenced by rap / hip hop. Heavy emphasis is placed on a constant and consistent sub bass. '''Jackin' House: '''House music that is meant to be a callback to the 1980s, with old-time samples being featured, plus funk-like basslines usually constituted of frequency modulating analog waveforms, a large use of repetition, and is meant to overall be a fun type of music to listen to. '''Melodic House: A fairly new strain of House music that derives from Progressive House. Instead of focusing on progressions, it focuses on deeper & more atmospheric melodies, although the formula of Progressive House can still be heard. '''Neuro House: '''A subgenre of House music originating from the fusion of House and Neurofunk. It features many of the psychedelic Neurofunk sound design aspects, such as gritty distorted, intricate FM sound design, over a four-to-the-floor House beat, and is typically around House BPMs. It is typically dark, robust, & cold, and establishes a dark Neuro-influenced atmosphere throughout. '''Tech House: '''One of the more recognized, and one of the first original subgenres of House. It features heavy percussion-driven melodies and sub-bass with strong emphasis on hi-hat cymbals. It is also one of the House subgenres that is heavily influenced by Disco. '''Tribal House: '''A subgenre of House music that combines House with instruments from tribal culture (such as bongos, other types of percussion etc). Category:Genres